The Only Way Out
by Z30N
Summary: What lengths will you go to escape? The Keyblade master along with Kairi are trapped in an unknown room. The only way out may mean death for it is uncertain. Will they get out? Or will they meet their demise? Leads into Kingdom Hearts III
1. The Beginning of the End

The only way out

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

-------------------

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...

**A/N**: My first FanFic HUZAHH...anyways this might get to Mature (as in gory) a few chapters from now, Nothing I don't think teens can handle though...I hope...

-------------------

The sky was dark, littered by only traces of stars.

"Sora...wake up...WAKE UP," is all he heard before he felt a pair of arms shake him.

He opened his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes greeted him in the pale moonlight. He immediately recognized the eyes belonged to Kairi.

With a weak voice he tried to mouth out the words,"Where are we?"though nothing came out.

Kairi immediately saw that he could not talk and hugged him. He felt her warmth on his cold, cold body and was shocked to feel her crying into his shirt. He could not understand and closed his eyes. He felt himself drift, drift to sleep, drift into to darkness...

The last thing he heard as he drifted was his name being called.

After shaking him some more Kairi checked his pulse and breathing, he was still alive but resting in his weak state.

Kairi looked up at her surroundings. She too had just awoken moments ago to find Sora about two feet apart from her looking motionless. It seemed that they were in a very dark room, no bigger than a cargo train hold. The ceiling was too low enough for her only to even crouch so she found it easier to stay lying down on her back. The ceiling was also made of glass, unbreakable at that as she tried several times to break it with the several objects laying around them. She could see around here that The surrounding walls were made out of black reinforced steel. The floor itself was rough like sandpaper and had several objects scattered throughout: bloody chains, knives, nails, etc. anything that could be used to torture and kill someone. There were many columns that stuck out from the floor to the ceiling that easily deterred them if they tried to crawl around. Apart from the Darkness their only light source was the moon which cast an eerie glow through the glass ceiling.

From outside a wolf howled and out of no where as if something had been awakened, there were noises all around the interior of the unknown room.

Alerted Kairi's heart began to beat fast.

Still filled with adrenaline she laid down next to Sora and stared at the dark sky awaiting Sora to come back to reality. Too save her from this nightmare.

-------------------

After of what seemed of an hour passed by Sora, the boy, opened his eyes. He immediately turned to his side to see a pair of curious blue eyes stare at him.

"Sora, you all right?"Kairi asked protectively.

He tried to nod but the grogginess kicked in so he tried his best to talk."Never better,"he lied then tried to smile. In reality he had no idea how much damage was done to his body, he knew he couldn't barely move.

Kairi, still of beat and worried about Sora, began to relax at his statement. She had been by Sora's side for the past hour nervously waiting, she had not known what were in the shadows and worse off, if Sora even was ever going to wake up...

After a few moments had passed she asked silently but hopefully,"Think we'll ever find a way out of here?"

"Where is here, even?"Sora bluntly stated, as he realized the alien settings he was in.

Kairi frowned and realized she too did not know.

"I don't...know,"she stammered her answer shortly.

He immediately frowned at this and realized that they were trapped. Very much Trapped.

Sora then felt the floor jitter a few times."Maybe it is a train cargo hold that we're in,"he spoke to Kairi. From his groggy mind he couldn't remember how he had gotten there at all the last thing he remembered was himself saying goodbye to Kairi near the beach on Destiny Island...wait why was he even saying bye to Kairi, were they going out? _Why was nothing making any sense..._

"We will find a way out,"He then added optimistically. Truthfully he had not known, he just hated seeing Kairi so sad.

He prayed in his mind that they would get out with all his heart mind and soul.

She smiled as well noting that if Sora knew there was a way there would be one. It had been six months since their last adventure to defeat Xemnas, everything had seemed impossible before hand, but they had done it.

Then he added,"we'll also find out who's behind this, but for now we have to stay put first off I'm not sure if I can stand up, second since we're in some kind of moving object we cant get off right now,even if we wanted to, third off-----."

"OK I GET IT...we wont get off till it stops OK,"Kairi said, she wasn't mad or anything but boy did he ramble.

Sora looked at her sheepishly.

"Do you even think they know we're gone?" She asked him.

"I don't know,"He answered,"by they if you mean Riku He would be the first to know. In fact he would be the first to save us if we can't escape..."

It was true though Kairi thought. Riku, although expelled from his dark power, had the senses of the Heartless and the abilities parallel to that of Sora. There was nothing that could stop him when he wanted something, no one but Sora himself had stopped the wrath of Riku.

Sora began to return to strength, from thinking of his friends and those who needed him.

"Wait a minute why didn't I think of this before," Sora said.

Kairi looked in bewilderment.

He lifted his right hand and looked like he was focusing.

"What the heck are you doing?" Kairi asked in looking at Sora's focused stance.

Sora looked in shock at first and Kairi thought he had just gone strange.

"Trying to call the keyblade..."Sora stated.

Undeterred he tried again and again until he started turning red. Nothing happened.

"ARGH What a great time for this not to work...,"he said shamefully. Usually there would be a bright flash of light and the keyblade would appear before him. Only once was the keyblade taken from him and given to its rightful master, Riku, only thought Sora had gotten it back when the blade found Riku's heart to impure...

"Maybe...you aren't the keyblade master anymore...,"Kairi said trying to find a solution.

"WHAT how can that be...,"Sora stated. It was true that he had hated the keyblade, the responsibility, and everything about it; but he had become attached to it for the reason that it meant to fight and to protect those that he loved even if it came with the price of danger, defeat, and maybe even death.

"Simple...there isn't any darkness in the worlds,"she said.

"Yeah like that's even possible..."He trailed off. The countless hours of locking up every world to only find that there were still heartless made him remember just how much he hated the keyblade.

"or...,"she trailed off as well.

"Or what?"Sora asked.

"Or...the keyblade chose another person..."She said, noting Sora's Surprised look.

"WHA---"Sora got cut off by something that sounded like a growl in the darkness of the room.

Shivers ran down Kairi's spine.

Sora without another word got up out of instinct and bashed his head on the low ceiling. He immediately fell and laid down next to Kairi.

"OWWW,"he yelped in pain.

"shhhhhhhh!" Kairi whispered,"I know we probably could take on this thing with these weapons,"she then glanced at the floor of weapons," but like you don't have your keyblade and the areas too cramped, we have to stay quiet!"

"Don't you think I know that?"Sora harshly whispered while rubbing his head.

"Then why...you know what never mind,"Kairi gave up. It was like talking to a wall sometimes, she thought to herself.

Suddenly there were footsteps or sounds of movement that could be heard perimetering the room.

Kairi immediately held on to Sora's hand.

The noises went away, as if getting further. They knew that anything could happen at that moment so they said nothing to each other.

Several noises could be heard on the roof over in the next train car. That is if it even was a train...

_Sounds like two Swords clashing_ Sora noted in his mind. Kairi had heard it as well.

After a few moments more silence...

Then there was a bright flash of light, bright red light.

Just when things got silent again something dropped onto the glass ceiling from outside.

Kairi screamed.

**A/N: **lol ended it on a cliff. I wrote this to get stuff off my mind, might seem uncreative but it'll get better. I hope... R&R...All I need is one review to know someone is reading this. Chapter 2 is done BUT I'm going to wait till Next Monday to post it.


	2. Death and Recollections

The only way out

Chapter 2: Death and Recollections

-------------------

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...

**A/N**: Chapter 2 is up..(lol yes i know your not blind)...Anyways just a warning their is a bit of swearing and blood in this chapter...And thank you everyone that reviewed. Much appreciated, its also the reason I updated today...

-------------------

Fear and not tears had grasped the two for what they saw. Kairi, after screaming, was near passing out. Sora on the other hand almost threw up.

The object that had fallen onto the glass ceiling was not an object but something much, much worse, it was a mangled corpse and to make matters worse the corpse was not just anyones...

Kairi had known who it was but it wasn't until after she screamed that Sora averted his gaze from Kairi back to the horrid corpse.

"RIIIKUUUUU," Sora screamed. He screamed until the air from his from his lungs was no more. He screamed until it hurt.

Through the glass they could see that Riku had a large gash in his chest travelling from his right shoulder to his left thigh, and if that wasn't enough there was a large circular hole at where his heart should have been, torn out as it seemed, he was no more. But the most chilling sense wasn't the damage done to his body...

His emerald green eyes were still open, his gaze transfixed onto the both of them, and yet though he was staring at them his eyes were staring into nothing. Lifeless.

While Sora got up from laying down, Kairi sobbingly cried onto Sora's shoulder, she had had enough of this place. Sora placed an arm around her and cried but tried to hide his overwhelming tears.

Sora thought to himself for a moment. His best friend. His greatest ally. Dead before him. He would make them pay for what they did...

"I'm so SICK OF THIS PLACE. We have to find a way out," Kairi, still fear struck, yelled at Sora while sobbing.

Sora did not know what to do anymore. He was lost in his mind.

Kairi about to hit Sora turned at a sudden noise coming from a corner. It sounded like crackling from a speaker.

"My, My crying over spilt milk," A voice had come through built in speaker somewhere within the maze of steel pillars.

Sora leaped out of his trance. "YOU BASTARD," he retorted angrily, "WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU."

"Calm down there, you don't want me down there do you..."the voice from the speaker calmly stated.

He then answered the question, "Nothing,"he quietly put it. Sora could almost sense a grin on the killers face. "He was only trying hinder my plans..."

"WHAT, TO SAVE US?,"Sora stated furiously.

"Is Sherlock Homes down there or did you figure that one out on your own?"The voice mocked.

Sora was an edge away from exploding with rage. Kairi knowing the situation grasped Sora's hands and told him to cool it. She herself was infuriated by this voice but she knew that the more they yelled and screamed nothing would happen, they had to save energy so when the time came they would be able to escape. Sora let go of her hand as soon as they heard the voice again.

"Anyways,"the voice continued,"Would you like to play a game..."

"HUH? I mean no,"Sora stated caught off guard by the strange question.

In the distance they could hear the Speaker had turned off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS,"Sora yelled again into the darkened areas of the room. In the corner of his eye he could see Kairi crying. He crawled toward her and held her hand just as she had done before.

"Every things gonna be okay Kairi..."he repeated several times. He wasn't sure the outcome but he knew he was gonna have to pull through. _For his friends_, he then glanced at Riku's dead body. _For his Family_, he then glanced at his crown pendant. _For her_, He then glanced at Kairi. Without another thought he let go of Kairi's hands and embraced her in his arms. She embraced him and stopped crying.

_Why does he feel so cold_ Kairi wondered...

-----------------

An hour had passed since the voice had been heard on the intercom.

Laying down again Sora and Kairi had managed to stay silent for that hour, still coming to grips with what lay ahead of them.

Suddenly Sora spoke, "Kairi, I've been wondering..."

She listened attentively with a slight grin on her face.

"Do you remember how we got here?"he finished.

She frowned disappointedly. "huh...uh nope the very last thing I remember was going to sleep, getting ready all that jazz...how bout you?"

Sora was thinking about to mentioning the odd memory of saying bye to her until he felt himself go nauseous, suddenly an array of memories had come into his mind, almost like a revelation. His eyes closed and he fainted into the light of memories.

-------------

It was as if his memories were playing back like a dream, he was not in control but he could feel pain and emotions as if he were actually there.

A view of his house came into his sights. He was feeling happy for some reason. He checked his watch.

"Dang 11:17pm curfews 10:00pm. My dads gonna kill me--,"he said in a hasty voice to himself. He opened the door and was surprised not to see his dad sitting on the chair next to the door ready to scold him.

_Great they must be in the basement or something _he thought to himself. He sneaked quietly around his dark house putting his jacket and shoes away. Thats when he noticed a note on the fridge.

_Sora_

_Me and Dad are working overtime probably be home by 2-3 am, Tuna casserole in the fridge._

_Luv ya_

_Mom_

"Ew tuna casserole, lucky I ate already..."Sora whispered to himself. "WAIT A TICK,"he exclaimed, "NO ONES IN THE HOUSE! YEEEEAH."

He grabbed his cellphone and began to dial Kairi's number

"Wait," he said while he hung it up, "maaaaaan, to late to have a party or do anything... Lets see, what we can do..."

He stood there for a good five minutes. "RE4!!,"he exclaimed to himself. "But first imma get ready so that if my parents come, I'll run to my room," he laughed at his plan and left to get ready.

When he was done he briskly walked back to his family room and turned on his Playstation 2 and put Resident Evil 4 in the disc tray.

About five minutes later after loading his save game he was at the final boss, a demonic looking being that resembled a gigantic spider.

"I...gotta...save...the...presidents...daughter..."he said between breaths while facing off with the boss.

"Almost there---"he said before the power suddenly went out. He was just about to scream at his controller in frustration when he heard glass break somewhere at the other end of the hallway near his room.

"Mom...Dad..."he yelled toward the other end of the hallway. There was no response. Shuddering he called his keyblade. Automatically the ultima keyblade appeared before his hands in a bright flash of white light.

"MOM...DAD..."he yelled again. He didn't want to "accidentally" swing a weapon that killed an insane maniac right at his dad or mom. After there was no response he stayed quiet knowing something was wrong. After tiptoeing for a bit he realized that the only flash lites in the house were in the basement.

_Fat chance I'm going down there..._ he thought to himself. He instead found an incense candle stick that was laying on the table.

"FIRE"he said in a clear voice. The tip of the keyblade lit up and doused the candle tip in flames. He did have the choice of using Firaga but just the thought of him burning up to a crisp didn't fix the situation in anyway.

The candle lit very little of the room but he could make out the objects and walls in the dim orange glow. Keyblade held high he slowly walked to the hallway. While he walked he looked into every room making sure there was nothing and moved on. Finally he had reached the end of the hallway to glance at his door. The "NO TRESSPASSING" sign had never looked more followable at that moment but he took a deep breath and held the cold door nob to his room.

He stayed in that spot and thought for a while _okay __on three...one...two...THREE. _He burst through the door, Keyblade ready to kill.

And there was..._Nothing. _Not even a single thing had changed since he had left earlier that day. Even the boxer shorts he had left on the floor while he was hurrying to go was still lying there.

"Ugh well that was pointless..."he said after hitting himself in the head, "..and damn do I need to clean this up, if Riku or Kairi ever saw my room..."He added rhetorically.

"Maybe tomorrow..."Sora said. And with that he dismissed his keyblade and stuck the lit candle in one of the random empty coke cans that he had on his bed side table.

"Argh since the powers out theres nothin left to do,"he added. Deciding to go to sleep he laid down in his bed.

"What a day..."he sleepily put it and went to sleep with the candle still lit. Sora was afraid of the dark, he had not been a year or two ago but the adventures and things that he had gone through had made it so.

Several gaping minutes passed by. He could not sleep. He did not know why but it was like the room had gotten colder. It sort of made sense though since the power was out but it started to feel like the temperature had gone bellow freezing...

There were noises around his bed room. Not loud noises but noises that a trained ear could hear. Suddenly the candle flickered and with a snap it was out. Sora feeling a presence got up.

"AfRaId oF tHe DaRk sOrA?" a seemingly familiar voice said. Before Sora could even think he felt his own body collapse before him...

------------

Sora felt himself slowly awake in the so called train.

His eyes still closed, he could feel a warm presence on top of him, his shirt all wet, it was as if someone was holding him, crying on him.

Expecting Kairi he opened his eyes. He started screaming.

"RI—K—U," Sora was more scared then ever. A dead carcass of a friend was on top of him blood and all, dripping over his shirt.

Then Riku moved his head up to face Sora, his eyes with the same lost look in them.

"WhY DiDn'T YoU sAvE Me,"he said gasping for breath in broken words.

"Wha—a--t-tt--,"Sora half screamed half whispered, "I-I-Couldn't—yo-u were outside o—ff- the train-."

"ShE KiLlEd mE..."Riku gurgled the words, blood spluttering out of his mouth

With another scream Sora blanked out.

-------------

He opened his eyes again feeling a similar presence on top of his body. Still filled with terror he did not bother to look and punched at what ever was on top of him.

"OWWWWW," A girl screamed as she fell back. Sora opened his eyes. It was Kairi. He had punched Kairi. In the face. In the mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," Kairi said with a bloody mouth.

Sora still lost for words tried to say sorry in a non idiotic way.

"S-ss-s-o-rr-y.."Sora mumbled in fear. He could not tell whether the previous "dreams" had caused him to stutter or it was the fact Kairi was mad at him.

Kairi spit out blood. A lot of blood. With it came a tooth, one of her back molars.

She glared at him so hard that he could feel it burning him. With that she crawled back to him and started to punch the hell out of him. He blocked most of the onslaught punches but an unlucky few hit him in the back chest and head.

"It...was...an...accident,"he said while he tried to block the punches. One of the punches were easy enough to grab. He did and pulled her close to his body. She was still trying to punch him while he held her but in her position she couldn't hit him that hard.

"Calm...down,"he said while she squirmed trying to punch him.

"You...know...how...worried...I've...been...about...you,"She said while trying to hit him. She stopped after the last word and started to cry again.

Sora was now completely lost in the situation.

"huh?" Sora asked, "I've been here with you this whole time.." he let go of her.

Kairi was about to smack him again but she stopped herself halfway through. "After you didn't answer my question I thought you fell asleep earlier."she said in tears then, "but it was only until I couldn't wake you up and that you had stopped breathing that I got worried."

"I stopped breathing?!? whoa,"Sora said in shock.

"Thats not all after a while your pulse started dropping then..."Kairi had to stop for a while, she was sobbing to hard, "your heart stopped beating and I-I thought you were dead." She stopped crying hard and held his hands.

"Then when all hope was lost you punched me in the face." she ended with a smirk of bloody teeth. Even though Kairi was still teary they both laughed.

----------------

_Somewhere Within the train_

A man in a black overcoat, somewhat resembling Organization XIII's coat, and a girl in a white overcoat, with their hoods up, met.

"Is everything going as planned" the girl said.

"Better than planned I would say. I even got something new." the man said

He put his right hand forward there was a dark flash of purple and black and an object appeared in his hand.

"Bravo,"the girl said, "did you take that from him?"

"No more like borrowed..."the man said with a grin from under his dark hood.

The "way to the dawn" glimmered in his bloody hand, right before them as they laughed.

-----------------

**A/N**: Well, hope you like it so far (IM TRYING), Next one will be up sometime soon... though school's started (yet again). Depending on how busy I am I might not be able to post it. **(runs away from angry reviewers). **Oh and also ChuChu101 is my fanfic that predictable!?!(I hope you don't think I used your idea...)lol anyways...R&R...and dang I just realised how non horror this story is beginning to become...oh well.


	3. Never Letting Go

The only way out

Chapter 3: Never Letting Go

-------------------

**Disclaimer**: Definitely I still don't own Kingdom Hearts...damn...

**A/N**: Sorry if last chapter was confusing, it was a **bit** anti climactic but yeah IM TRYING. And thanks reviewers, or should I say **_reviewer :P_**..but yeah its definitely very encouraging me to write, **_thanks_**...oh and this chapter gets real bloody...

-------------------

The cool gray moon light shone dimly before Sora and Kairi. They had positioned themselves lying down in such a way so that they were out of the dark shadows that were cast from the dead body of Riku who was still on the other side of the glass ceiling.

"So thats what happened eh? You weren't even able to get up and fight him?"Kairi asked. She was lying down parallel to Sora while she talked to him.

It had been another hour since the "Dreams" and Sora was trying to explain what had happened in in them.

"Yep I think I was knocked out or something..." Sora answered, "but thats not what worries me. The voice sounded familiar... too familiar though I can't recall who's..."

"Ah we'll figure it out, I think we have time." She said glancing around the room.

"Hehe...I guess..," he added.

"So did anything happen _after_ that?" Kairi asked a few moments later.

Sora had dreaded that question. While Kairi spoke, Sora could feel Riku's un-dead stare on the back of his head. Lost in a trance he could still remember the haunting words of Riku. "WhY DiDn'T YoU sAvE Me," kept repeating in his head hauntingly.

"You okay?"Kairi asked as Sora stared into nothing yet again.

"Huh...what..."Sora broke out of the trance.

"You know you've been blanking out on me like that a lot since you woke up..."she said.

"Ya I know..."he said in a soft voice, "Its just what happened after that first memory thats haunting me right now..."

"Why...what happened?" she asked again.

Sora took a deep breath of the humid air into his dry lungs. "When the first memory was over I felt my self awaken here in the train. Something was on top of me. I thought it was you at first."

Kairi blushed. "But I was," she ended with a laugh.

Sora smacked himself in the head. "Not done..."he stated bluntly.

"Oh sorry...continue then,"she apologetically said.

"I _thought_ it was you, but when I opened my eyes it was... Riku. And he was bleeding a lot all over me, it seemed he was already in _that_ state," he said while he pointed roughly behind his back to where he thought Riku's corpse was currently laying. He couldn't seem to keep his voice steady either.

Kairi was looking at him opened eyed, raising an eyebrow, "That can't be one of your memories though, more like a dream or some kind of nightmare, from the dread of this place..."

Sora wanted to believe that, he truly did, but it still seemed all to real as if it had happened some time ago... It defied even logic as he clearly knew that Riku's body was outside of the train when he was "murdered" and he was still even there now.

With a shrug he continued, "And the freakiest part of it all was he looked up at me and told me two things, "Why didn't you save me", and "She killed me"...what the heck does that mean?"

After a while Kairi answered, "Maybe he was trying to contact you, from the dead that is...And he was just trying to warn you about the person who killed him. Maybe I dunno...Just my thoughts"

Sora looked at her and thought. _I think she's seen one to many ghost movies..but after all she could be right, anything seems like its possible._ Sora then thought of all of the times that he had done amazing things like when he defeated Xemnas...with Riku...

Continuing with a frown on his face, "Maybe...But I know one things for sure...I'm gonna destroy who ever was behind this," he ended vengefully. He had not even known why he had said it, it just came out...

"And," he added, "you'll have to find a way to get off of this train when we find a way out of this room, I might not even come back from where I'm going."

With a shock of rage Kairi started slow, "You'll need my help, I know _you_ know that I can fight..."

"Yeah but remember last time?"Sora stumbled. _Wait_ he thought _where the heck am I even going with this..._

"Last time what, huh, there was never a last time, the last time I fought was because Riku had given me a keyblade To Fight WITH,"her voice elevating with every word.

Before Sora could think of a random excuse, with the mention of Riku's name there was a loud clunking sound behind them. By the time either of them could get into a sitting position and face the sound, it stopped. They didn't notice anything until they saw something missing.

Riku's body as it seemed had rolled of off the edge of the train, as only pools of blood were left at where he once was. Kairi had grasped and clung onto Sora when the clunking noises had previously begun. Her face was buried deep within his black pyjama shirt, tears and all. Kairi was scared, she had her share of bravery, but this was to much, way to much...

Sora looked at her in surprise, he knew she was afraid but not this afraid. He only assumed that it was because he himself was afraid that it was affecting her. _Maybe I should just let her come with me, I don't need her to fight...I'll just bring her to protect her...to keep her safe,_he thought up in his head. He held her tight.

"Kairi...What I said earlier...forget about it... you can come with me, when the time comes," he said slowly, and added, "I need someone to help me..."he lied about the last part, but maybe, he thought, just maybe he might need her help in the future...

Kairi looked up at him and asked, "Really?"

"Really, really!"he tried to say in a heightened voice.

Kairi's expression was priceless, a wide bloody grin from his previous punch, and tears streaming down her face, it was one of those Kodak moments. Sora begin to grin to.

Seconds stood still and seemed if time had frozen. _Moments like these don't last forever..._ Sora remembered.

Honestly Sora had no idea why he did what he did next. Gently caressing Kairi's back with one hand and holding her tight with the other, seizing the moment that he knew would never come again, he closed his eyes and gently kissed her on the lips.

(**A/N: **yes I do feel awkward writing this...no joke...)

Kairi was shocked at first and went wide eyed, it was a completely unexpected move, but she didn't object and returned the kiss while embracing his neck to make it deeper...

When both were dazed from the feeling and out of air around the one minute mark, they pulled away gasping for breaths. Saying nothing they held each other with grins still wide with glee.

"I'm _never letting go_ of you, I promise," Sora stated awkwardly after a long silence.

"Don't worry neither will I," Kairi said with a cheeky grin.

"I love you..." Sora said finally. He had wanted to say that for a very long time...

"I l------" Kairi's affectionate statement was forever cut off by the loud speaker that had turned on once again.

"Hope you're not too comfortable down there..." the voice from the speaker said ruining their moment.

"WHAT HELL DO YOU WANT!" Kairi yelled devastated that the moment was now gone.

"Calm yourself princess..."He said curtly put it, "I was just about to notify you... THE GAMES, HAVE BEGUN," he ended with a loud voice. And with that the speaker had shut off as fast as it had turned on.

Confounded Sora began to yell.

"WHAT DO HELL DO YOU ME--" Sora was cut off. In the darkness of the train car they could hear some movement... breathing... heavy breathing, like a wolf when it stalks its prey...

Moving as fast as he thought, Sora let go of Kairi and grabbed the nearest weapon on the floor...A double edged machete, bigger than an average one, with a lot of cold wet blood all over it. His other arm held Kairi close, for if anything happened here... Sora shuddered at the thought...

Clouds began to cover the moon. Their light...

The breathing had seemed to be getting closer, and clunking sounds could be heard when it moved.

_clunk...clunk...clunk._

Out of the darkness a pair of glowing green eyes could be seen. Kairi held in her scream. In the instant they both saw the eyes they had vanished.

There was no sound after that. Sora loosened his grip on the machete.

"WhY DiDn'T YoU sAvE Me," a deep voice boomed behind the two of them. With a cold sweat, pictures of Sora's dead best friend having no heart flashed though his mind. He couldn't turn around, the voice had seemed to paralyse him on the spot. Kairi on the other hand had slowly but surely turned around and started screaming.

"OH MY GOSH...TURN AROUND SORAAA!" Kairi yelled at the top of her lungs.

Still Sora's body refused to move. He could feel his heart thumping as if it were trying to beat its way out of his chest.

"SORAAAA!" She was screaming his name over and over again.

With his arms shaking thorough the memories of his wounded friend, suddenly his own voice played, through the horrid memories, in the back of his head.

_...Protect her...keep her safe..._

Sora filled with adrenaline wheeled around at that. When he turned around the bright green eyes greeted his sight. Less than a meter from his face, he still remained and could not identify who or what it was, as it was shrouded _still_ in the dank darkness of the train room. While lifting the machete to attack, its hot humid breath licked Sora's face.

Then there was a small sign of movement. What Sora could make out travelling at him were ...CLAWS. Slashing him straight in the arm that was holding the machete, blood splurting everywhere, he was surprised his arm hadn't come off. Dropping the machete, he flew backwards yelling in pain. As he got up he saw it ready to strike again, only not at him...

Sora yelled to her even though she was in front of him though she was hiding her head behind her arms, "KAIRI GET DOW--" but it was to late, the claws were inches away travelling straight at her.

Screaming, Kairi tensed for the fatal blow.

Sora jumped in front of her in the nick of time and took the bloody slash. He screamed from the heavy stinging sensation of the Claws digging its way through his flesh. It would have easily have been absorbed by his battle uniform but that obviously was at his house, currently he was still in his pj's.

"SORA!"Kairi fumblingly said after she noticed the claws had hit him instead.

"Kairi I'm okay... j..just...run," Sora tried to say in a steady voice, then he yelled, "RUN," again after she hadn't moved. After looking at him with teary eyes, for what she thought would be the last time, she crawled desperately to the other side of the room as fast as she could.

Scraping against the sandpaper like floor, she bled from both her ams and her legs, leaving a red trail.

Surprised he wasn't dead yet Sora noticed the fiend like creature wasn't about to kill him. Sora desperately thought to himself _wait a minute... in fact it isn't even there...OH CRAP_. He turned to his side and saw it was heading straight at Kairi.

Suddenly as if matters were not already worse Kairi, while crawling, felt the floor shake hard a few times. The surface of the room open like a trap door, breaking in half revealing a deep dark hole for the majority of the room. Kairi who was edge of the trap door fell in but with a quick rough movement grasped the sharp ledge with her fingers before she had completely fallen. Slowly the fiend approached at where she hung on to her life.

From what Sora could see was the fiend crouching right at the edge of the pit, slowly it put a claw down which was slowly but surely cutting into Kairi's fingers. She screamed continuously, figuring that Sora was already dead and had began wished her self a quick painless death.

Sora still bleeding heavily grasped the nearest weapon he could find with great difficulty. The machete. Clasping the handle, he threw it as hard as he could at the fiend. Being a good through it landed through and through its leg. While it was still dazed Sora pushed himself up with what little life he had with in him and dashed toward the creature and rammed it into the pit. Falling, it glared at Sora before it fell completely into the dark pit without a sound...

Sora quickly Grabbed Kairi's wrists, as her hands were too bloody to be grasped, he was sure to drop her. if he had tried it. He slowly pulled her up. "See, I never am gonna let go," he said with his trademarked grin. As Kairi grinned to and was about to laugh, a sound came from the darkness behind him.

"SORA LOOK OUT," Kairi yelled but it was to late. Somehow appearing behind him, the creature's eyes glinted as it plunged its long claws into Sora's arms, the same pair of arms that were pulling Kairi up. Through the burning pain Sora let go of her clutching hands by mistake.

She shrieked as she fell.

"KAIRIIIIII,"he yelled down the dark pit. There was no answer. He turned around; his rage had begun overcoming his fear. It was the first time he'd gotten a real good look at the deformed creature.

He gasped. _How the hell could this be?!?!_ He thought in frustration.

"RIKU!?!?"

-------------------

A/N: Well it doesn't get more strange than that... oh yeah and ended it on a cliff yet again (with Riku..again), seems like you guys like me doing that (hahahahah). I only finished this by luck as I had time, it might be a while before I update again sadly...Hope you liked this chapter now **REVIEW PLEASE** lol (just j/ks you don't have to but I enjoy em.) And if anyone doesn't get anything pm me.


	4. Vows of Separation

The only way out

Chapter 4: Vows of Separation

-------------------

**Disclaimer**: I...do...not...own...kingdom...hearts... (Maybe someday rofl)

**A/N**: Sorry for late update... (I've left you guys hanging for too long lol) just like I predicted, the last week and a half has been really busy for me (damn you grade 11 damn you...) well here's chapter 4...oh yeah there's blood galore, swearing and just plain pain in this chapter... go on and read it, you know you want to...

-------------------

An icy chill filled the now dry air as Sora glanced into bright green eyes of his mutinous "best friend."

It was only Riku in a sense, only a hint of him remained. Where his finger ends would be sprouted long one meter nail like claws, black, one for each finger. His figure looked bulky, like a tank, and he still had his normal clothes on though ripped. His face looked the same though a pale white, his eyes however illuminated a green electric colour and there were several bloody scratches on his face. On top of that his hair was ragged and tangled. He wore deranging smile through which short ivory coloured fangs grew out. To top that, his skin, which was pale, seemed to be decaying the worst of which was centred to the fatal wound where his heart used to be.

"Who are you?" Sora tried to say calmly after it had not responded. He felt so angered and yet so afraid; his heart was beating like a there was no tomorrow. The flesh wounds on his body were bleeding heavily, drops of blood staining the grim floor.

It stood there with its wide grin, inhaling in a wheezing stutter, as if it were laughing at him... As if it were to kill him...

Suddenly it opened its mouth revealing more teeth behind the first row. "WhY DiDn'T YoU sAvE Me," A voice from inside the mouth said. Its purple tongue didn't move when it had said it, sounds just came from deep inside of it, mimicking how Riku talked.

That quote began to haunt Sora since the first time he had heard it. He winced as if he were whipped as the words sunk in. He didn't have responsibility, but yet he felt as if he had.

Ignoring it he spoke louder this time, "Who the HELL are you?"

Its mouth still open it said in Riku's voice, "ShE KiLlEd mE..."

De-voiding from his original question, Sora asked the Riku-creature as it mystified him to what this had meant...

"What the hell do you mean by that?" After a quick second, "Answer me DAMNIT!"

After a long stare down for five seconds it responded in its own whispering raspy voice, "_Kairi."_

Sora was in shock for a splinter of a second. But then he then realized she had been with him the whole time. None of this was making any sense.

Before he could retaliate he heard a voice. A soft mummer but none the less a voice coming from behind him, down the dark pit.

He listened as hard as he could while keeping his defences up toward the beast and heard it.

"Sora..."

"KAIRI" he said out loud. Overjoyed she hadn't died Sora let his defence down for a single second. A second that he would regret for a while...

-------------------

_Down in the dark hole a few moments before..._

Kairi had awoken with a huge pain in her head; her hands still seemed to be bleeding; and her left ankle, which she must have landed on, felt like it broke. It took her a total of five seconds while she was lying down, to realize what had happened but she still did not know where she was. It was a dark room with several boxes scattered in heaps everywhere. The cold steel floor was wet with muddy water. It was bigger than the room above. Looking far up in the distance she could still see the dark clouds and the translucent grey lighting through the glass ceiling...

Trying to get up she noticed something next to her. It was her necklace, one that she had made six months ago, from one "lucky charm" that Sora had returned to her. The charm had been on a simple small and shiny golden chain now scratched from the fall. She had worn it every day since the day that Sora had came back to the islands... or rather, back to her. After putting it back on she noticed the light and dark red blood stains all over it; she must have bled all over it from the fall, or _worse yet,_ she thought to herself, _maybe it was Sora's blood..._

Listening, she could hear voices coming from above, one that sounded like a pissed off Sora. With little strength she feebly tried to call out to him in her pain.

"Sora..."

-------------------

_Back at the room above..._

The Riku-creature razed it sharp claw and slashed downward.

Sora turned back seeing a claw coming right at him and shielded his face with the machete. His reflexes were too slow and got a deep hairline scratch right under his left eye.

He rolled out of the way as he held his face which bled.

"D_on't get in my way..."_Rikusaid in its quiet hoarse voice, and continued, "_I am not after you..._"

With that it leaped to the edge of the pit and jumped down into its dark depths.

Gasping for breath, the scratch had cut roughly and deeply into his skin. He suddenly began to loose consciousness from the amount of blood that he had lost from all of his wounds.

Turning back to the edge of the pit, Sora realized that Riku was after the only other person that he could think of... Kairi... and not him... the only person that ever mattered to Sora the most...

He lost consciousness.

_...Not...gonna...let...go..._

-------------------

_Back in the dark hole..._

Kairi had not seen the next thing coming...after all, all she heard was her name being called. After that there was only dead silence. Then...

_THUMP_

Kairi turned around in the nick of time to see a pair of bright green glowing eyes moving amongst the several piled boxes and crates in front of her. She swallowed hard. The eyes vanished into the thick blackness of the room.

_clunk...clunk...clunk, _and a few boxes rustling was all she could possibly hear around her.

_Crap it must have followed me down here!! _she thought horrifyingly.

Moving franticly behind the box that was closest to her and under the darkness cast from the chambers high steel ceiling, she saw the ember green eyes glaring at her from the other side of the room. Seconds later it was toward the left of her vision, then to her right. It seemed to be able to vanish and reappear in different parts of the room!

Silence insured the next few minutes, the malevolent eyes out of site; she dared herself not to take even a single breath. Holding the Charm in her hand she waited anxiously; her heart rate accelerated and she could almost swear that it was audible.

_Where are you Sora...you promised me._

Minutes went on as hours until she felt something wet splatter on the shoulder of her pink and white pj's. Glancing over the wet spot in the dark it seemed the viscous liquid was red. Thick, warm and red. Blood red.

_What the---- _Kairi's thought was cut off as she looked up and into the dark ceiling. The vicious electric green eyes were glaring at her of the ceiling. Attached to an all too familiar face...

Terror stricken Kairi froze, the warm breath of her scream not allowed to leave her mouth. Trembling in fear her breath gone ragged. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up like needles as she clasped the lucky charm so hard that its edges began to cut jaggedly into her hands.

_You..promised you wouldn't let go...you promised Sora! You promised!... _She tearfully though. As the monster lay its claw down to attack she saw the red blood and flesh still dwindling on it.

A shocking revelation filled her mind as she saw the blood, _You can't be dead...it can't be...No it cant be noooooooo. _She thought of Sora. She could no longer feel his presence.

Still not able to move, the claw raised itself to Kairi's neck, Sora's warm blood still lingering on its blade like nails.

_God dammit, you promised me!!_ she cried, tears streaming down, as memories of Sora sweeping through her mind, lost for hope, her prince in shining armour... would now never be able come... he was gone...

She was finally able to scream, as the long jagged claw slowly cut into her pale white skin and into the flesh of her neck.

-------------------

_In the above room_

Opening his eyes to a shrill scream, Sora was thrust sharply back into reality.

Sora had a hard time getting up from the spot he was lying down; the amount of blood he had lost was beyond him.

He heard another piercing scream come from the depths of the pit...

"KAIRI IM COMMING JUST HOLD ON..."he yelled down in the dark pit.

There was no answer. In fact it had gotten a bit too quiet after he had yelled.

Adrenaline filled, he tried to think of a way to get down...he looked at the steel pillar that seemed to reach the bottom of the pit and reached for it. After he was firmly on it he began his descent.

_Forget this_, Sora thought after trying to climb down the pillar. Taking a deep breath he let go of the steel pillar, beginning to fall down the hole, leaving the above room once and for all.

Landing firmly on his two feet, the muddy water splashed all around him. Upon close inspection he noticed the inch deep water was stained a deep red.

"KAIRI, WHERE ARE YOU..." he yelled desperately.

No answer.

"KAIRI..."he tried yelling even harder. His voice ricocheted itself across the steel pillars and crates that were amongst him. Nothing...

Then he heard rustling. Turning around he investigated in the darkness.

Behind the many boxes, he found the double edged machete he had dropped earlier on. Crouching he grabbed it. When he looked up, he saw what he feared would happen. Kairi.

Sitting against the steel wall was Kairi, her eyes still closed. She looked heavily bruised and beaten up, minor cuts and scrapes all over her arms, legs and face. He checked her vitals quickly, something he leaned a while back. She was heaving hard, in and out very quickly and her pulse was rapid for an unknown reason. The only other thing he noticed that quiet harming was a long and deep cut on the side of her neck. Ripping part of his already damaged black P.J.'s he made a makeshift gauze and wrapped it around her neck to stop the slow blood from trickling. _Least it wasn't fatal,_ Sora reassured himself in his thoughts. She seemed to have fainted, probably out fear. Holding her in a hug with his big arms he thought of his promise.

_Never letting go..._

As his mind wandered, there was a sudden noise behind him. He put Kairi down and diverted his attention to the other side of the room.

"SHOW YOUR SELF DAMMIT," Sora yelled as hard as he could. He wouldn't let anything more happen to himself or Kairi...if he died trying to protect her and she was able to live on, it would be good enough reason for him to fight and die. He would stand up and fight.

"_I told you not to interfere..."_ Riku's raspy voice said somewhere within the room.

"YEAH, WELL I DID," Sora shortly put it.

"_Have it your way then..." _Riku mysteriously said.

Clasping the machete in one hand he stood up, and began searching for the beast. Taking a few paces safely away from Kairi, he felt something move behind him.

Quickly turning, his heart thumping, only Kairi was behind him still unmoved, nothing more nothing less.

_**SLASH**_

Sora fell forward griping his back as he had gotten slashed from behind with multiple claws.

"_How many times have I told you, Sora, not to turn your back on your opponent,"_ Riku said behind him.

"Never...cause the Riku I know isn't YOU," Sora said the last word loud as he got up and turned around and stabbed forward in one motion.

He stabbed thin air. It was gone yet again.

"_How would you know that," _The voice stated in the darkness

"Because the real Riku wouldn't stab other friends IN THE BACK"Sora yelled as he ran forward searching for Riku

"_So I guess you don't remember what had happened in Hollow Bastion one and a half years ago? I submitted myself to darkness... TO KILL YOU."_ It said from somewhere around him.

"That maybe true...But I know one thing for sure... The reason you turned to darkness a long time ago...WAS TO SAVE US," Sora said as far as he knew.

"_No.. I loathed you back then you just never saw, you and her... but before that wench Kairi killed me earlier this night...Before she stole my very beating heart... I was trying save you two... but now that you've turned on me as well as she has...I have no choice but... to end you..." _the voice ended evilly...

Nothing made sense...

Sora was deep in the room ramming through and around the boxes, looking around he knew he lost track of where Kairi was a while back, where he even was for that matter, and he was still bleeding heavily. But that didn't matter to him anymore... his best friend was now his enemy.

After a few more paces he stopped dead in his tracks, the alluring green eyes within a few meters away from him staring him down in the darkness.

Riku stood there, minutes on end. Sora had raised the machete once more in his normal Keyblade stance and waited for the first strike.

The stare down lasted for countless minutes.

Sora became too anxious. He charged forward and thrust the machete at Riku. He disappeared right in front of him...

Sora learning from his mistakes, turned immediately around and blocked the claws that were planning to plunge into his back yet again.

Claws and machete together they were deadlocked upon each other. Glaring at each other they both ended it by flipping away, several meters away from each other.

Sora attacked, still undeterred.

It seemed that Riku wasn't even giving an effort; he was merely blocking each and every one of Sora's attacks. Finally one of Sora's horizontal slashes cut Riku's right fore arm. Riku had not even flinched or moved. He just kept grinning his insane grin. The cut gave no blood; it was like a dry flesh wound.

"_Sora...did I ever tell you...I can't die? I don't even feel pain or anything, Nothing at all..."_Riku said with an evil laugh.

Then it clicked in. No heart, no pain, no emotion. "Wait that means...you're a nobody?!?!" Sora shouted.

Riku disappeared once again and reappeared out of reach in front of him in the dark shallows high up on a rafter.

"_No my dearest enemy...much worse, I think I should call myself Deathless...I'm just a shell...without both a soul and a heart..and I won't rest until I've gotten both back...though getting my heart back shouldn't be a problem, even if it means tearing your 'beloved' Kairi limb... from limb" _Riku whispered sickly with a glinting grin from the darkness.

Sora was lost for words. "YOU SICK BASTARD, SHE DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Sora yelled in frustration.

"Y_ou were right in front of me when it happened. Don't ever even try and lie to me again." _Riku said, without a trace dishonesty.

Sora was about to retort but something started to happen to him. His head started to ache in pain. It was so blinding, it caused him to fall down on the wet bloody floor. Dropping the machete in landed with a splash next to him.

Grasping his head screaming, the feeling was like listening to a billion nails on a chalk board.

"_Well... I can see it has begun. Sora...**have fun with Kairi...**"_he said in his raspy voice with a glint that Sora couldn't see.

Unable to comprehend Riku's words in his own savage pain, Sora faintly saw the figure through his blurry paining eyes, vanish into a portal of darkness.

Through the pain, images were playing at light speed flashing in his mind. Images of his Memories.

Defeated from the fiery head splitting pain that resided in his head, Sora fainted, falling backwards, his skull hitting the hard wet floor.

-------------------

_Somewhere on the train..._

A figure, in black stood mysteriously in front of Riku, while Riku knelled down before him eyes facing the floor.

After a few moments had passed of pure silence, the girl in white came in from a door adjacent to the two, seemingly leading into a brightly lit, white room.

"Phase one was a success..." the girl said sweetly.

"Yes it was... thanks to our specimen... and you my love..." The boy said in a new raspy voice, coughing in the process.

His height and features were changed the last time they had met.

"Are you gonna be okay?" the girl asked in a high pitched voice.

"Soon...it'll take time for me to adapt to...this--." The boy said.

Riku interrupted, "_When shall I get my heart back?_" asking like a dog for a treat.

"Soon my specimen...very soon..." The boy answered.

"Time for Phase 2..." The girl added with a very sharp grin.

-------------------

A/N: How did you like it? This is like my what, 3rd time ending it on a cliff-hanger. Anyways I'm glad that I got 2 more reviews, out of six, 300+ hits and 2 alerts, seems like you guys (and gals :P) really like my story (I hope you guyz really do..)...anyways I know that this chapter was released late (_what like a week and a half ?!?_) but yeah ill try and see if I can finish the fifth chapter (**_The Travesties of Hope_**) ASAP. Now **REVIEW **(c'mon guyz (and galz) it helps it helps me, no joke :P (even if you say it sucks that's a review none the less XD)). And one last thing, I know the title has nothing to do with the story thus far but that's when the next chapter comes into play ;)

P.S. this would have been uploaded sooner but isn't uploading this thing ARGH

**edit **_finally uploaded like 6 hrs later -- time to do my essay (groans as its 12:20 am here)_


End file.
